MMKB:Current Goals
This is a page for jobs that need to be done. If you know of something that needs to be edited please put it here, and sign your name next to it. Try to be specific and, if possible, include links. If you complete a job on this page, then remove it, unless the author marks it with "(don't delete)", signifying that it is an ongoing job. If you work on a job but there's still more to be done, comment under it. General *'Operation Overhaul' (Don't Delete) Encourage new users to sign the Operation Overhaul, to further learn whose contributing. --Vzing 02:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Work on categories.' (Don't Delete) From the main page, there is a series of links to each series, under the title "Main Game Categories". Each category has subcategories, which in turn might have subcategories and so on. However, many of these categories are poorly designed. For example, there is a page for Battle Network 6 Viruses and another for Battle Network 6 enemies. The latter has a subcategory of Battle Network 6 Bosses, which none of the other games has. There are also fanart, fan images, and fanart images categories. Perhaps a redesign is in order. To remove a category from a page, go to edit mode, and look at the bottom of the screen, in the white bar above the save page button. --Rdh288 18:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *'Work on "Special Pages"' (Don't Delete) By using the above link, or clicking on special pages in the left hand column of every page, a list on pages with interesting facts are displayed. Of particular interest are the Maintenance Reports. At the time of this writing, the Uncategorized Files need the most work. However, Broken Redirects, Dead-end pages, Uncategorized pages, Uncategorized templates, Unused categories, Unused files, Unused templates, Wanted categories, Wanted files, Wanted pages, and Wanted templates all should be maintained. --Rdh288 18:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Also be aware that if a file is used nowhere, and you can't think of a good place for it, mark it with in the top of the page, to let an administrator know it should be removed. :* A large area of concern is the unused files section. Many of these could be used nicely, and many need to be removed, to display others in this category. I just counted and there are 998 images in there. But once it updates, from my work over the last couple of hours, there's... less than that. But still a TON.--Rdh288 02:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *''' ' It would be good to expand and organize the help pages. Those where not edited for quite a while... --Quick 04:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Fix articles with fanon info''' Some old articles have inaccurate, fan-made information based on personal beliefs, or used unreliable sources (WikiKnowledge.net) as reference. Some examples are Mega Man Zero (series), Mega Man ZX (series), Mega Man Legends (series) and the story section of Rockman Strategy (script), which need to be heavily edited or even completely rewritten. Pages that have both a "story" and "in-depth story" section need to be verified. --Quick 04:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Add reliable citations/references to the articles. This enables other editors and readers to verify that the information given is supported by reliable sources, thus improving the credibility of the MMKB.--Ninjatalos 02:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Add info and articles about bands and singers who did themes for the series, and write a little about their history etc. --Zalbaag 02:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Add information to the numerous stubs. --Rdh288 21:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Work in articles related to Rockman Online. (Currently under development. Additional info.) --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Work on the Merchandise articles. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man (series) *Work on pages related to Mega Man (Archie Comics). (Don't Delete) --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Work on pages related to Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Most enemies from the original series have inaccurate names that must be changed to their official names, which include the book Mega Man Official Complete Works and the endings from the first three "Rockman World" Game Boy games. :Read this! MMKB must settle which name to use for the enemies from MM1, 2, MMPU and Game Gear to use in the wiki. ::Add the names given to enemies in the Mega Man (Game Gear) instruction manual to their articles. (As most names are inaccurate and I don't have the Game Gear manual, I don't know which ones are "right" or wrong.) : --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Complete the Rockman Complete Works/Database, and once completed, split them for each game (giving names such as "Rockman 2 database", "Rockman 3 (Rockman Complete Works) database" or similar for all 6). :Depending of the "naming issues" decision, and if all enemies from the games enemy lists are in the database, redirect the lists to them when they are complete, except Mega Man as it includes MM Powered Up. However, if the list doesn't include all (like MMZ3's list/data missing sub-bosses and EXE enemies), they must stay separated unless only 1 or 2 are missing and some planning is done to combine them. The only loss will be the 8 bosses Special Weapons, but those are already included with them in the games' articles and each of the 8 pages, and the game's template under the database's page... : --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man X (series) * Improve the pages of the enemies from List of Mega Man X4 enemies, List of Mega Man X5 enemies, List of Mega Man X6 enemies, List of Mega Man X7 enemies and List of Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies. --Quick 02:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * I need some to start Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Scripts -- Cb13 (talk) 14:50, September 24, 2010 Mega Man Zero (series) *Update the information of the Mega Man Zero (series) articles with the new info available. Mega Man ZX (series) *Add info of the ZXA manga in Mega Man ZX (manga). --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man Legends (series) *Work on fixing the names of the Reaverbots from Devroom Listing to our pages here and here --Rdh288 01:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *Update data on Five Islands Adventure from Here and here--Rdh288 19:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) MegaMan Battle Network (series) * Character Descriptions. The Battle Network series character pages are kinda bad. Just reading them while giving them Mugshots has uncovered many, many spelling and grammar errors. Please use the List of MegaMan Battle Network characters page and read the articles. They really need an editor. --Rdh288 18:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :And remember the order of templates to use on character pages: Navi type -> Good teams -> Bad organizations -> Series template. --Acellutor 08:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) MegaMan Star Force (series) None Yet Category:MMKB Category:Community